Goblin Raiders
Do you search for Goblin Raider? "Rumors of goblin raids on nearby farm has drawn your attention" After asking around town for directions, you set out the farm with high spirits. Note: #Group and Pet bonus applied. Recommended''' - Level 2. '''Difficulty Rating: #Very Easy: Above Level 5 #Easy: Above Level 3 #Medium: Level 2 - Level 3 #Hard: - #Extreme: Level 1 #Impossible: - ADVENTURE LOG: Phase 1 -''' You come upon a stream, flowing from the top of a small hill. You decided to slake your thirst. As you kneel beside the stream, drinking it's cool water, a Wild Boar crashes out of underbush and charges straight for you! (Battle) (Rolling - Require 18 Dexterity or higher) '''Phase 2 - You arrive at the farm a couple of hours before nightfall, the country folk greets you with suspicion until you assure them you are here to aid them. The farmlands tell you the goblins usually raid them at the night (Rolling - Require 16 Charisma) Phase 3 - You wait anxiously for nightfall, eager for your first real battle. Finally, not long after midnight, you spot a movement in the treeline. The goblin raiders have arrived! With a mighty battle cry, you launch your suprise attack to the goblins while they are distracted by their pilfering (Battle) Phase 4 - The goblins was suprised by your initial attack and quickly regroup and begin a counter - attack (Battle) Phase 5 - One of the goblins recognizes you as the leader and three of them charge you at once! (Battle) (Rolling - Require 21 Charisma or higher). Phase 6 - After defeating the last goblins, you come face to face with the goblin raid leader. He is larger and more dangerous than the other goblins! (Battle) The reamaining goblins retreat deep into the forest. The farmers thank you heartily and gives you some gold as the reward. ADVENTURE WALKTHROUGH: Your first real adventure when you had a medium chance of dying if unprepared. Make sure cast Deflection or other defense buff at the beginning. Goblins aren't too much problem at this point, the real problem is the goblin raid leader. Before phase 6. Make sure you heal using potion and rejuvenate your mana with your Mana potion. Here are some tips: *Warrior type - if you haven't, you should cast Deflection buff and attack him with Crushing blow or attack *Mage type - if you haven't, cast your barrier and hit him with all magics and attack you got. *Healer type - this is not really your type of battle, but you can heal and attack, trying to survive longer *Rogue type - hope he misses a lot and clobber him with all you got. Also use your buffs! FIGHTS - (1X) Wild Boar , (3X) Goblins , (Boss) Goblin Raid Leader REWARDS - 30 Experience and 40 Golds TRIVIA: *Needed to unlock tracking down the goblins. *At phase 4. The game told you that the goblins regrouped. But in the fight, you only battled one goblin.